


The Big Day

by peppymint



Category: White Collar
Genre: Humor, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>I do not own White Collar</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> _I do not own White Collar_

_I do not own White Collar_

_Feel a bit silly writing this considering the series only has three episodes so far_

_But the idea hit me and I just had to_

_Some of you might be wondering about Kate, but try not to_

_Just assume the whole situation has been resolved, happily_

**The Big Day**

Neal whistled to himself as he walked down the halls of the FBI office. This was it; his four year sentence was up. After today he would be able to go wherever he wanted, and do whatever he pleased. Well, just as long as he followed the law, and didn't get caught.

The ex-con opened the door to where Peter was waiting. "Morning Elizabeth," he greeted the agent's wife. "What are you doing here?" He nodded to the rest of Peter's team, who gave their own greetings.

A smile spread across the beautiful woman's face. "Honestly Neal," she teased. "You didn't think I was going to miss this."

In response, Neal's own smile widened. He turned his attention to his handler. "Ready?"

Peter nodded, rising to his feet. Almost without thinking about it, he reached over to adjust the other's tie. "Now remember," he said. "This is a fresh start. . ."

A pair of intelligent eyes rolled in their sockets. "So don't screw it up," Neal finished the agent's sentence. "Keep your nose clean or you'll end up back in prison. It isn't worth it." He huffed, crossing his arms. "We've been over this a thousand times Peter." Just about since day one.

Now that he had Kate back Neal had no intention of messing up their new life. Especially considering the FBI had never managed to get their hands on his stash, and by now the statute of limitations had passed on just about everything. They were set for, well for life really. The conman had been on the verge of retiring when Peter caught him the first time.

"All right, all right," Peter gave in. He gave Neal one last searching look. "Are you ready?"

Neal laughed, looking at the agent from under the rim of his hat. "I was born ready," he drawled.

Agent Burke's own lips twitched in response. "Well then," he said. "I guess we just need to call the technician." He reached for the phone only to be interrupted by the ex-con's cough.

The brunette looked a bit sheepish. "About that," he hedged. After a moment of hesitation, Neal reached into his pocket, pulling out the GPS tracker and setting it on the desk. "It's not really necessary."

The FBI agents stated at the undamaged device with a combination of chagrin and horror. Peter's lips thinned. "How long?" he asked. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what he meant; how long had Neal been able to get the cuff off?

A smirk spread across the conman's features. They didn't honestly expect him to answer that question, did they? That was for him to know, and them not to find out. He clasped Peter on the shoulder. "It's like you said," Neal told the agent. "It wasn't worth it to run."

Tipping his hat to the room, Neal spun and walked away, uncaring of the voice that called after him. It was the beginning of a brand new day. What he would do tomorrow, he wasn't quite sure. But for now, he was going to enjoy his freedom.

_It would be just like Neal to figure out how to _

_bypass the cuff and not tell anyone about it_

_Who knows, maybe this scene will make it into the series one day_


End file.
